Viviendo una mentira
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Cuando una mentira rodea tu mundo de rosas,cuando tu pasado está oculto cuando el presente es desconocido y el futuro totalmente incierto ¿Cuando se revelarán?


**Hola! Nada, no tengo mejor cosa que hacer que subir una historia nueva U pero me puse dramática y necesité escribirla. Este fic tendrá entre 8 y 10 capítulos (eso es lo que calculo yo) y espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque es bastante distinto... a lo normal U**

**Sin embargo espero que os guste. Esto es un prólogo con lo cual es corto porque solo quería hacer una introducción. Sin embargo quizá haga los capítulos más largos (15-20 páginas en el word) a cambio de que el fic contenga menos capítulos (cosa que haré seguramente)**

**Nos vemos!**

Capitulo 1: el Inicio

Era ya muy tarde, el sol ya se había ido, la oscuridad reinaba en este momento Konoha. Los eventos ocurrían en una pequeña casa situada en el centro de Konoha, no era de una mención especial, pero si esta noche. Solo había una sala con las luces encendidas, se sentía los sentimientos de tristeza en el aire, pero el silencio embargaba el lugar.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabellera negra y ojos perlados, estrechó la mano de su esposo, un rubio de se misma edad de ojos celestes. Ella se levantó, y se acercó aguantando el llanto hasta el ataúd que se encontraba frente a ella.

Una mujer, que también hubiera tenido la edad de 20 años, de cabellos extrañamente rosas, con una sonrisa formada por sus labios rosados y sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, pero que originalmente hubieran sido verdes. En su rostro se mostraba casi feliz, incluso sabiendo que ella jamás volvería a la vida.

El chico rubio que se encontraba detrás del de la chica que se había acercado, apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas y una lágrima escapó de ellas, al igual que un ligero suspiro de dolor.

La chica de ojos perlados solo miraba el inerte cuerpo de su amiga, mientras dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro, casi indiferente. No podía mostrarse débil ahora. Colocó una de sus manos en su tripa, que estaba algo abultada, y la acarició con aprecio mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Entonces, una chica rubia que se encontraba en la sala se acercó a la otra chica, ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y no podía ser menos si acababas de perder hace poco a tu mejor amiga.

-Hinata, deberíamos pensar que hacer con _ella-_ dijo la rubia, mirando a la cara a Hinata con sus ojos azules. 

-Si, deberíamos discutirlo ahora Ino- dijo Hinata a la vez que asentía.

Ino también asintió y se fue. Se dirigió a unas escaleras. Una vez que las subió entró en el cuarto donde antes era el de su mejor amiga. Ella vivía sola, ya que sus padres murieron en una misión hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ino se dirigió a la única cama que había, donde se encontraba un pequeño bulto revuelto entre mantas. Ino cogió el bulto con cuidado, y un cabello rosa asomó ligeramente por las mantas que la cubrían. La pequeña criatura que había nacido hace tres días abrió los ojos, las cuales tenían un color esmeralda tal y como los de su madre, entre sus manos se encontraba un pequeño osito rosa, que anteriormente había pertenecido a su madre.

Ino sintió que sus ojos volvían a empañarse. Ella jamás conocería a su madre, y solo ella sería capaz de darle el cariño que ella realmente necesita. Sin embargo ahora que no estaba entre ellos no iba a poder hacer nada, y los que ahora se encontraban en la sala, decidirían el paradero de la pequeña.

-Ino…- murmuró alguien a sus espaldas, Ino se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Él era más alto que ella, tenía el pelo plateado, una máscara puesta y un único ojo visible de color negro- Sabes que ella vendrá conmigo-

Ino frunció el ceño, aún no entendía como es que ese chico era el padre de la criatura. Nunca habían tenido un lío más allá de la relación Profesor alumna, y dudaba totalmente que cualquiera de los dos estuviera interesado en el otro de esa manera.

-Si, lo sé. Pero ¿Cómo es que pensasteis en tener una hija sin siquiera pensar en casaros?- preguntó Ino, intentando sacar _de nuevo_ información sobre ellos

-Ya te lo dije, fue elección de Sakura, y desconozco cuales fueron sus motivos- Kakashi parecía bastante seguro, e Ino decidió dejar el interrogatorio al ver como Hinata había parecido detrás del hombre.

-Debemos ir bajando para irnos, sabes que a Sakura la enterrarán mañana-

Ino asintió, con la niña en brazos pasó por el lado de su padre y de su amiga y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Pero se detuvo cuando llevaba apenas tres escalones bajados en seco.

-Kakashi, mañana ven a por los juguetes y objetos de Haruka- Ino bajó completamente las escaleras, Kakashi fue tras ella. Hinata observó como él bajaba las escaleras. Cuando vio que ya no estaba, entró en la habitación de Sakura, encendió la luz y agarró un marco de fotos y vio la foto del antiguo equipo 7. Cuatro personas le devolvían la mirada desde el marco.

-Al parecer el equipo 7 se destruyó aún más- Una lágrima cayó encima del cuadro, pasó la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarla- Sakura, no te preocupes, Haruka estará bien cuidaremos de ella, te lo prometo- depositó el cuadro en la mesilla y se fue.

Todas las personas abandonaron el lugar. Entonces, una sombra apareció en el lugar.

-Quizás no debería haber muerto aún…- dijo la sombra, otra apareció a su lado.

-No te preocupes tanto, no tendrá las mismas oportunidades de sobrevivir, pero vivirá- le contestó la otra sombra

El otro fantasma sonrió con suficiencia, mirando desafiante al otro espíritu

-Yo nunca abandonaré a mi hija- el espíritu desapareció. El otro solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de desaparecer con ella.

Al día siguiente, el entierro de Haruno Sakura dio lugar. Ese mismo día Kakashi recogió todos los útiles y juguetes de Haruka. Más tarde la casa de Haruno Sakura quedó completamente abandonada, ya nadie iba a visitarla y prácticamente quedó sellada.

Sin embargo, en esa mansión se encontraba la vida Sakura. Y algún día, el gran muro de mentiras tendría que caer, donde la auténtica verdad no sería para nada bonita.

Y asi es como comienza esta historia... y la vida de Haruka Hatake.

**Continuará**

**Si, os dije que era raro, pero maté a Tomoyo. Esta historia no será muy romántica (al menos no en Sasusaku) sin embargo dadle una oportunidad, estoy segura de que no os arrepentiréis. La historia gira alrededor de Haruka, la hija de Sakura. Ésta es exactamente igual que ella, sin embargo no la sustituirá para nada Sin embargo está claro de que algo en la vida de los personajes de Konoha no va bien.**

**En mi profile tengo un monton más de proyecto, pero muchos me gustaría hacerlos con alguien (ToT) pero como nadie me quiere ayudar (¬¬ XD) pues entonces si os gustan las ideas podéis cogerlas (pedidme antes permiso) si os gustan U también os puedo contar los finales que les quería dar a cada historia por si os inspira.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
